teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
A Promise to the Dead/Transcript
: SCOTT: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : ARAYA: Where's the She-Wolf? ( ) : BRAEDEN: La Iglesia. The church was built over the ruins of an Aztec temple. ( ) : STILINSKI: If it's being used to disseminate the list, then it's probably gonna keep going until everyone's dead. ( ) : KATE: You wanna bail on the plan. : PETER: Not when I'm this close to killing Scott McCall... ( ) PATRICK'S LAIR : PATRICK: Hey! Hey, relax! I'm going to open the bag. : PATRICK: Hey, do you hear me? I'm going to open the bag! : PATRICK: It's Kalissa, right? : PATRICK: I guess you're coming to a certain conclusion... You're not going to be leaving here. It's okay that you're scared. See, contrary to traditional culinary practices, it actually tastes better for someone like me when the kill's been frightened. : PATRICK: Look at me, Kalissa... : PATRICK: Open your eyes. : PATRICK: Kalissa, open your eyes! : PATRICK: Okay, wait! Stop! The Deadpool's over! You're not going to get paid. It's over. : DEATON: I'm not here to kill you, Patrick. I'm taking you back to Eichen House, where they know all about your... culinary practices. : KALISSA: Are you... Are you a cop? : DEATON: Veterinarian. EICHEN HOUSE : FENRIS: While I'm relieved to have Patrick back in our care, I still need to advise you against doing this, Alan. There's a reason this floor isn't listed in the brochure. : DEATON: I came through on my end of our bargain-- now it's your turn. All I want to do is talk to him. : FENRIS: The last person that went in to see Valack left the room, but not the building. All they did was talk. : DEATON: I'll keep that in mind. : DEATON: Dr. Valack? : VALACK: You must be important. They normally don't let people get this close. : VALACK: They let me read. Unfortunately, all I get are these trashy romance novels. I've read this one seven times. : DEATON: I was hoping we could talk. My name is Dr. Alan Deaton. : VALACK: Oh, I know your specialty, Dr. Deaton... And I know it's not cats and dogs. : DEATON: I'm here because of what you know about South American mythology. : VALACK: No-- you want to know about Kate Argent. You want to know about La Loba, the Bone Woman. : DEATON: I need to know what she did to Derek Hale... : DEATON: And if he's dying. : VALACK: Why? : DEATON: Because of a promise I made... to a woman I loved. : VALACK: Maybe you should write the romance novels. If you want to know more, Dr. Deaton you have to come closer. : DEATON: I've been advised against that. I only want to talk-- to hear what you know. : VALACK: You need to see what I know. You do that by getting closer. : DEATON: I don't know much about trephination, but I'm relatively certain that just because you drilled a hole in your own head, it doesn't mean you've somehow gifted yourself with extra-sensory perception. : VALACK: Come a little closer. Take a look for yourself. : VALACK: That's it. Come and have a look. : VALACK: Come on... MCCALL HOUSE : SCOTT: Hey sorry I'm back so late. I was closing up at the animal clinic. I got more hours to earn a little extra... : SCOTT: Money. : MELISSA: How much more did you need? : SCOTT: This is payment from the Deadpool. I found it in Garrett's locker. : MELISSA: This belongs to Derek? So, you're just keeping it safe for him in a gym bag underneath your bed? : MELISSA: How long have you had it? : SCOTT: sighing Too long. : MELISSA: You know you have to give it back... : SCOTT: I was going to... : MELISSA: Do I want to know why you haven't? : SCOTT: Because of you. : MELISSA: Me? : MELISSA: sighing You mean, because we've been struggling a little? : SCOTT: Mom, we're struggling a lot. : MELISSA: Scott, you can save people's lives, but you cannot save them from life. Life is full of struggle. : SCOTT: But it doesn't have to be! : MELISSA: Honey... : SCOTT: Do you know what just one of these can do? : SCOTT: This gets us a new roof... : SCOTT: And this pays for Stiles' MRI... : SCOTT: This pays for Eichen House... : SCOTT: And this one means you don't have to work the double shift at the hospital and come home totally exhausted. : MELISSA: What about this one? LIAM'S HOUSE : MASON: Oh! When did you get so good? You been practicing? Or did you just suddenly get superhuman reflexes? : LIAM: anxiously Uh... Practicing. Yeah, I've been practicing. : MASON: And I should be studying. : LIAM: Where are you going? : MASON: Home? I got a history test tomorrow. : LIAM: Come on, one more game. : MASON: Yeah, you said that four games ago... : LIAM: Study here. You can stay over. : LIAM: Come on... one more game. Just one. : MASON: You okay? : LIAM: Yeah. : LIAM: You're right. You should go. I should probably study, too. : LIAM: ...See you at school. : LIAM: whispering You're not there... You're not there... DEREK'S LOFT : DEREK: Braeden-- : LYDIA: AIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! STILINSKI HOUSE : MALIA: Stiles... : MALIA: Stiles. Stiles. : STILES: Hmmm? : MALIA: You've got an early morning practice for the big game tomorrow, remember? : STILES: Hi... : MALIA: If I'm going to watch an entire lacrosse game, you better not suck. : STILES: Not gonna suck... : MALIA: Remember? You were supposed to drive me to school early so I can get more studying in for the math test? The one that determines whether or not I'm gonna be a senior with you next year? : MALIA: STILES! : STILES: What are you doing? I haven't even brushed my teeth yet... : MALIA: I don't care. DEREK'S LOFT : DEREK: ...Okay. : SCOTT: Don't you wanna know why it took so long to return it? : DEREK: How much do you make at the animal clinic? : SCOTT: Minimum wage... : DEREK: That's why. Everyone can be tempted, Scott-- even a True Alpha. : SCOTT: You're not angry? : DEREK: It's not even mine. It belongs to Peter. : SCOTT: Where's your money? : DEREK: You're standing on it. : SCOTT: There's another vault? : DEREK: laughing No, I own the building. And I have my own bank accounts. All the money from the vault was Peter's. I think we'd actually be better off if the rest never came back. : SCOTT: I know Lydia was here last night. Deaton's still working on figuring out what Kate did to you. If anyone can find an answer, it's him. EICHEN HOUSE : FENRIS: Keep monitoring him every hour. If nothing changes... : FENRIS: sighing They never listen. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MALIA: Lydia? Lydia. : MALIA: Did you hear me? Look! I passed! : LYDIA: C-minus... : MALIA: Your notes are great when they're not written in code. : COACH: Disappointed, Malia-- profoundly disappointed. : LYDIA: I'll send you my notes. : KIRA: It's over. The computers are off. No more assassins. No more murders. No one's dying. : LYDIA: ...Not yet. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MASON: That's a lot of weight... : LIAM: I'm trying to get ready for the game tomorrow. : MASON: You need a spot? : LIAM: defensively No... Do you? : MASON: This is my warm-up, you ass. : LIAM: Wait? What are you doing? : MASON: I'm spotting you. : LIAM: I said I don't need one. : MASON: Are you kidding me? This is like, three hundred pounds. You're gonna kill yourself. : LIAM: Do I look like I need help? : MASON: Liam...? : LIAM: I'm fine. : SCOTT: If you don't want to be with us, that's okay. But don't push your friends away, too. UNDERGROUND TUNNELS : ARGENT: How'd you find her? : PETER: Keen sense of smell. You? : ARGENT: This came out of Scott's side. There were traces of calcium hydroxide on it-- it's used by water treatment plants as an anti-corrosive. : PETER: You tracked Kate and her Berserkers all the way down here. That's very impressive. I wonder if one of them might still be around... DEREK'S LOFT : KIRA: Doesn't look like Derek's home... : SCOTT: He's not. : KIRA: Then how come we're stopping here first? : SCOTT: You'll see... : KIRA: I can't see anything. Can you turn on the lights? : SCOTT: Yeah, actually... I need you to do that. : KIRA: Oh... : SCOTT: Did I do okay? : KIRA: For our first real date? It's a start. : SCOTT: Did you bring a movie? : KIRA: I borrowed it from Stiles. He says you've never seen it, and that he's going to kill you if you don't. : SCOTT: Star Wars. : KIRA: ...Where's the TV? : SCOTT: So, this is the fourth one? : KIRA: No, it's the first one... Even though it says "fourth." : SCOTT: Then what's the first one? : KIRA: The fourth one. : KIRA: You know what? Forget the movie. : KIRA: ...Scott? STILINSKI HOUSE : STILINSKI: Drop what you're doing-- I'm taking you both out to dinner. : STILES: Dad, I don't think a man of your debts should be treating anyone to anything... : STILINSKI: Well, there's one debt we no longer have to worry about. : STILES: What is that? : STILINSKI: A letter of apology from Eichen House. Apparently, they've decided to forgive our debt due to... : STILINSKI: Well, you and Lydia almost getting murdered. : MALIA: They can do that? : STILINSKI: They can do it, and they did it. : STILES: I've never been so happy to have almost been murdered! : STILINSKI: Well, we're not out of it yet, but... We're going to be okay. And, at least for the moment, I can afford to take my son and his girlfriend out to dinner. : STILINSKI: Malia, what's your favorite food? : MALIA: Deer! : STILES: Pizza-- she likes pizza. UNDERGROUND TUNNELS : PETER: Unfortunately, while I promised Kate I wouldn't kill you, I also can't let you leave. : CHRIS: AHHHHHHHHHH! : PETER: No, no, no, no, no... Allow me. : CHRIS: AGHHHHH! : PETER: Now, you rest here for a while. You've had a hard time for a very long time. LIAM'S HOUSE : MASON: I know something's going on. I know you don't want to talk about it. : MASON: ...But you're still my best friend. : MASON: And, um... considering the fact that the last good friend I made turned out to be a professional killer, I'm thinking that I don't have too many options for new ones. : MASON: So, when you're ready to talk? Talk. Until then, I know I can kick your ass at at least one of these games. : LIAM: Never played this one... DEREK'S LOFT : KATE: RAWRRRRRRRRR!! : SCOTT: UGH! : KIRA: Ah! : SCOTT: What do you want from us? : KATE: I want a little bit of insight, Scott. : SCOTT: To what? : KATE: My family. : KATE: The Argent family has been around for over four hundred years-- a powerful, wealthy, aristocratic family of Werewolf Hunters. But yet, somehow, in less than a year, this great family is decimated by a teenage boy. : KATE: So, my question is simple... : KATE: What the hell is so special about Scott McCall? : SCOTT: You want me? Take me. Just me. : KATE: No, we're all going. We're all going to church! : KATE: RAWRRRRRRRRRR! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: Everything's fine. I got a text from him this morning, and he said he might be a little late. : LIAM: Well, how late is late? Is he always late? We're playing Devenford Prep again, and this time it's an actual game. He shouldn't be late! : COACH: Who shouldn't be late? : STILES: Scott and Kira. They might be slightly late. : COACH: Slightly late is still late. What are they doing? : STILES: ...They're doing something that's going to make them slightly late... : COACH: What could Scott and Kira be doing right now that's more important than playing in the first game? : STILES: Oh, Coach... BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LIAM: They're still not here. : STILES: Okay, what's really going on? Are you nervous about the full moon? It's not for another twenty-four hours. : STILES: Liam, you're gonna be fine. Okay? Just try not to rage out on anyone. : LIAM: You're not worried? : STILES: Okay, I'm mildly concerned. Mildly. : LIAM: We're gonna lose without him. : STILES: No, we're not! We can be just as good without Scott, okay? I've been practicing. Let me tell you something, I'm getting good-- really good. : STILES: ...Yeah, I'm gonna call Scott again. UNDERGROUND TUNNELS : ARGENT: They're gone... : PARRISH: How long have you been like this? : ARGENT: I don't know... Might have blacked out a few times... : PARRISH: Peter Hale did this? : ARGENT: You were following him? : PARRISH: Every day since Meredith Walker. : ARGENT: Listen to me-- Kate's going after Scott. Peter and Kate. You've got to warn them. : PARRISH: I can't, there's no service down here. : ARGENT: Then just go... : PARRISH: If I leave right onw, you'll be dead by the time I get back. We're getting you out of here. Come on! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: All right. Neither of them are answering. I gotta go see what's going on. : LIAM: You're leaving? What are you going to tell Coach? : COACH: Stupid! Stupid old-- : STILES: Uh, you don't tell him anything, okay? : STILES: Liam, you're gonna be okay. All right? : MALIA: Want me to stay here if he shows up? : STILES: Yes. : COACH: Liam! Get on the field! : FAN: Go Brett! Go! Woo! : COACH: Liam, for the love of God, MOVE! : PETER: ...So, who's winning? EICHEN HOUSE : FENRIS: Still nothing. I think we're gonna have to move him to the sixth floor. : LYDIA: You're not taking him anywhere. : FENRIS: Well, unless you're family, I don't think you can make that decision... : LYDIA: We're close enough. Let me talk to him. : FENRIS: He's not responding to any stimuli. We can talk to him, but there's no way of knowing he's actually hearing us. : LYDIA: Trust me on this-- he'll hear me. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : BRETT: Come on, Liam! : LIAM: What the hell did you do that for? : BRETT: Because you're afraid! I can smell it on you from across the field. Are you hurt? : LIAM: No. : BRETT: Are you still alive? : LIAM: Obviously. : BRETT: Then get up. : REFEREE: You good to play? : REFEREE: You planning on doing something like that again? : BRETT: smirking Only if I have to. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MALIA: I told you not to come here. : PETER: If you want to have a clandestine meeting, you need to choose a clandestine location. : MALIA: After what happened with you and Meredith, I'm pretty sure I can do without any kind of one-on-one father time. : PETER: How about mother-daughter time? : PETER: That's right. I found our Desert Wolf. : MALIA: Is she definitely my mother?? : PETER: Yes. But, if you want to find her, you're going to have to do something for me-- something that's come naturally to you for a long time. : MALIA: Do you always have to get something in return? : PETER: When it's something I can't do on my own? Yes. : MALIA: What do you want? : PETER: I want you to kill Kate Argent. LA IGLESIA : KIRA: Scott? : KIRA: Scott? : KIRA: SCOTT! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : BRETT: You okay? : LIAM: We lost... : BRETT: But you're okay, right? : LIAM: Why'd you do that? Why'd you help me? : BRETT: Because of Scott. He saved me. He saved all of us. : BRETT: Do you know how lucky you are? : LIAM: What do you mean? : BRETT: Scott's a True Alpha. That means he didn't get his power because he was born with it... He didn't get it by stealing or killing someone. He earned it. You're not strong just because you can lift a lot of weight now-- you're strong because you endure. Satomi calls it "strength of character." : BRETT: You're lucky to have him. : LIAM: quietly ...Then why isn't he here? UNDERGROUND TUNNELS : ARGENT: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! : PARRISH: Sorry! : PARRISH: I'm sorry. I can't do it myself. It's not bending back, and it's not coming out of the wall. : ARGENT: Leave... : PARRISH: I can't do that, either. I need you to help me. I know you're hurt and tired, but I need you to gather everything that you've got and help me. : ARGENT: I've got nothing... : PARRISH: firmly Grab the bar, sir. : ARGENT: I've got nothing left... : ARGENT: Please, just go. Just go. You're running out of time. : PARRISH: You know what you need? Adrenaline. There's two ways to get it-- fear and anger. Since you don't look like a guy who's afraid of anything, you need to get angry. You need to get so angry that your brain lets loose every bit of adrenaline it has left. : ARGENT: I'm too tired to be angry... : PARRISH: sighing Okay. I don't know much about you, or what you've been through... But Lydia told me some of it. : PARRISH: And I know about Allison. I know how she felt about Scott... And I think, if she knew what was happening to him, she'd be pretty angry. At least angry enough to try out more time to get the hell out of here! So, whatever trigger you need-- if it's Allison, or your sister, or Peter-- use it. Use it right now! : ARGENT: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DEREK'S LOFT : STILES: What the hell happened? : DEREK: It was supposed to be a date... : STILINSKI: And they were both here? : BRAEDEN: And they're both gone. : STILES: the phone Hey-- : LYDIA: the phone Scott's been taken. : STILES: the phone Scott and Kira. We just don't know where. : DEATON: the phone Mexico... : DEATON: the phone And, if you want to save his life, that's where you're going, too. LA IGLESIA : KATE: Tell me, Scott... : KATE: They ever teach you the myth of Artemis and Actaeon in school? : KATE: No? I didn't think so. : KATE: Well, Artemis was a goddess, and Actaeon was a hunter that happened to see Artemis bathing naked one day. This did not make the goddess too happy. In fact, she was so angry, Artemis turned Actaeon into a deer and sent his own hounds into a frenzy. He was actually torn apart by his own hunting dogs. : SCOTT: What are you doing? : KATE: chuckling I'm not gonna turn you into a deer... : KATE: But you are about to become something unrecognizable to your friends. They won't know what they're fighting... or killing. : SCOTT: Kate, hold on... : SCOTT: No, Kate! No! : SCOTT: No, Kate! Don't! : SCOTT: No! No! No! : SCOTT: Wait, no! No! : SCOTT: Kate, don't! No! Stop! Wait, no! : SCOTT: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! : SCOTT: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 4 Category:Unfinished Transcripts